


Magnum opus

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), SmokingSnake



Series: Миди от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [3]
Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drama, Drug Withdrawal, F/M, Post-Game(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: Мэдисон пишет книгу о Мастере Оригами
Relationships: Norman Jayden/Madison Paige
Series: Миди от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856389
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Magnum opus

**Author's Note:**

> белокурая жози

01/31/2012 10:58 p. m.

"Агент Джейден? Это Мэдисон Пейдж. Вы, возможно, помните меня — я вам звонила во время расследования дела Мастера Оригами. Я сейчас в Вашингтоне, хотела бы поговорить, и будет просто прекрасно, если вы сможете уделить мне пару часов вашего времени. Это касается того дела. Перезвоните мне, пожалуйста".

Джейден прослушал сообщение еще раз, дождался пронзительного писка и выключил автоответчик. В задумчивости он побарабанил пальцами по столу, отошел на кухню, сварил кофе, вернулся. Решить проблему это не помогло.

С одной стороны, это ведь мисс Пейдж, репортер — что уже прекрасно все объясняет. Будь на ее месте любой другой журналист, Джейден бы удалил сообщение, не задумываясь. Но, с другой стороны, Мэдисон Пейдж прекрасно знала, о чем напомнить, чтобы расположить к себе: она позвонила ему тогда, в Филадельфии, безвозмездно поделилась критической для дела информацией — пусть он и так уже знал нужный адрес, сама по себе попытка была достойна уважения. И, приехав на место, он не обнаружил вокруг склада толпу ее коллег — значит, поделилась она только с ним.

“Редкий случай — репортер, поставивший чью-то безопасность выше очередной сенсации,” — усмехнулся про себя Джейден.

По крайней мере, она заслуживала того, чтобы перезвонить ей.

— Добрый вечер. Агент Джейден? — она взяла трубку после первого же гудка, как будто все это время ждала звонка. — Спасибо, что позвонили.

— Не стоит, мисс Пейдж. Вы хотели что-то обсудить по делу Мастера Оригами?

— Да, видите ли... — она замялась, что было несвойственно людям ее профессии, и Джейден заранее насторожился. — Я пишу книгу о нем. Точнее, не столько о нем, сколько о самом расследовании: о его жертвах, их семьях, о спасении Шона Марса...

— И вы хотите, чтобы я посвятил вас в детали своей работы по этому делу, — Джейден со вздохом прикрыл глаза. — Увы, нет. Это все еще засекреченная информация, я не смогу сказать вам больше, чем уже говорил в интервью прессе.

Зря он решил перезвонить. Не стоило и надеяться, что мисс Пейдж от него будет нужно что-то кроме очередных ответов на очередные вопросы, которые он слышал уже несколько десятков раз за последние пару месяцев. Впрочем, стоило отдать ей должное — она хотя бы была достаточно умна, чтобы подождать, пока уляжется основная шумиха, и не утонуть в толпе других таких же акул пера.

— Вы меня не совсем правильно поняли, — судя по голосу, мисс Пейдж была раздосадована. — Мне не нужна сенсация и не нужны ваши секреты. Из всех людей именно я знаю об этом деле столько, что сама могла бы кому-нибудь рассказать пару деталей, за которые многие из моих коллег с радостью отдадут душу. Но я пишу книгу, а не статью, и хотела бы пообщаться с одним из ключевых ее персонажей.

Джейден нахмурился, не зная, что на это ответить. Ключевой персонаж — он? Ощущение того, что кто-то пишет о нем не в формате интервью или отчета, было странным: отчасти неуютным, отчасти волнующим. Как будто мисс Пейдж пыталась пробиться сквозь тщательно выстроенную им стену профессионализма к его личности, которую до сих пор знал только близкий круг родственников и немногочисленных друзей.

— Я обещаю, что не буду ничего из вас вытягивать, — произнесла Пейдж, по-своему истолковав его молчание. — Только то, что вы сами захотите мне рассказать. И, разумеется, я отдам вам на рецензию весь текст перед публикацией — на случай, если туда просочится что-то, о чем вы бы не хотели распространяться.

— Кафе "Флорентина" на Вирджиния-авеню, возле перекрестка с 24-й. Завтра в семь вечера вас устроит?

О, он знал, что наверняка еще пожалеет об этом, но, в конце концов, их встреча не будет официальной пресс-конференцией, так что он в любой момент сможет встать и уйти.

— Да, спасибо! — в голосе мисс Пейдж отчетливо слышалось облегчение. — До встречи, агент Джейден.

— До встречи, мисс Пейдж.

Он завершил вызов и устало откинулся в кресле, сделал глоток уже остывшего кофе, поморщился и долил сверху виски. Алкоголь и кофеин обычно притупляли ноющую головную боль, но в последнее время и они помогали все меньше.

Этого следовало ожидать. С тех пор, как он завязал с трипто, приступы синдрома отмены случались все чаще и били все болезненнее. Иногда Джейден даже всерьез рассматривал возможность отказаться от УРС, взять отпуск на пару недель, чтобы пережить особенно тяжелые дни, но всякий раз находилось дело, которое нужно было непременно закончить.

Джейден сделал еще один глоток импровизированного коктейля и закрыл глаза. Перед сомкнутыми веками моментально нарисовалась картина красной марсианской пустыни с гребнями пылевых барханов. Некоторое время он позволил себе полюбоваться на маленькие торнадо из темно-рыжих пылинок, подсвеченных заходящим солнцем, протянул руку, чтобы зачерпнуть горсть нагретого за день песка... Отдернул ее и заставил себя открыть глаза.

Песок никуда не делся. Он устилал весь пол, собирался барханами возле стен, слетал со стола от дуновения невидимого ветра.

"Это просто галлюцинация. Если игнорировать ее, она рано или поздно исчезнет".  
Джейден сделал первый шаг по направлению к спальне. Песок тихо скрипнул под ногой, но если постараться, этого звука можно было не услышать. Джейден старался. Очень.

Дверь между гостиной и спальней оказалась занесена барханом почти наполовину. Существуй он на самом деле, Джейден не смог бы ее открыть, не откинув сначала основную массу песка, но он знал, что в настоящей, не дополненной реальности никакого песка не было. Несмотря на это, Джейдену пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы сдвинуть дверь с места, и когда он наконец устало повис всем телом на ручке с другой стороны, то почувствовал, как противно ноют мышцы рук и спины.

Еще несколько шагов. Всего несколько.

К тому времени, как Джейден повалился на занесенную рыжей пылью кровать, он был настолько вымотан, что уснул, даже не пытаясь раздеться.

***

Она уже ждала его за столиком на двоих в углу зала, помахала рукой, привлекая его внимание, и Джейден кивнул, направляясь к ней.

— Агент Джейден, рада видеть вас!

— Норман, — произнес он, усаживаясь напротив. — Я не на работе, так что чисто технически называть меня агентом некорректно, а мистером — странно.

— Тогда я — Мэдисон, — улыбнулась она, подавая ему руку. Ее рукопожатие оказалось неожиданно сильным и уверенным для женщины. — Я заказала вам кофе, надеюсь, вы не против? Его должны вот-вот принести.

— Если он крепкий, несладкий и без молока, то не против, — отозвался Джейден. Он все равно собирался заказать эспрессо — навряд ли его организм сейчас смог бы переварить что-то еще. Впрочем, сегодня был не такой уж плохой день: он хотя бы сумел позавтракать с утра.

— Я почему-то так и подумала, что вы предпочитаете черный, — кивнула Мэдисон. Джейден бросил взгляд в ее кружку: нетронутое сердце из молочной пенки почти успело растаять. Значит, ждет довольно давно, хотя он пришел ровно ко времени. Настолько не терпелось увидеться?

Официантка с его кружкой кофе и впрямь подошла почти сразу. Черный, ароматный напиток заставил его желудок сделать неприятный кульбит, но Джейден усилием воли подавил мерзкое ощущение. “Это уже стало удручающей привычкой,” — подумал он мимолетом. Увы, с пищеварением придется разбираться после того, как его организм окончательно очистится от остатков трипто.

— Полагаю, вы занятой человек, Норман, так что не буду отнимать у вас лишнее время, — Мэдисон поболтала чайной ложкой, размешивая остатки пены. — Расскажите мне о том дне, когда вы приехали в Филли: не обязательно про дело, начните с города, или с погоды, или с отеля...

— О, вы наверняка знаете, какая была погода, — Джейден невольно поежился, вспоминая пронизывающий до костей ветер и дождь. — Если у вас каждый год выпадает столько осадков, я удивлен, что Филадельфия до сих пор не погрузилась под воду, как Атлантида...

_Он ненавидел дождь всеми фибрами души. С дождем обычно приходил холод, земля под ногами превращалась в раскисшую грязь, солнце заслоняли тучи, погружая мир в оттенки серого._

_А еще дождь прекрасно уничтожал улики._

_К месту, где нашли тело Джереми Боулза, Джейден прибыл утром, едва бросив вещи в каком-то придорожном отеле. ФБР могло бы оплатить ему любую гостиницу, но он предпочел ближайшее доступное жилье — в конце концов, он все равно не собирался там жить, только иногда оставаться ночь. Постели и душа было вполне достаточно.  
Рассвет еще не наступил, хотя по его часам время было не такое уж и раннее. Может, солнце просто не смогло пробиться сквозь тучи. “Интересно, видно ли его здесь хоть когда-нибудь,” — скептично подумал он._

_— УРС-запись. Агент 47023 Норман Джейден, время 8:14 утра._

— УРС? — Мэдисон непонимающе моргнула.

Джейден достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака очки и положил на стол перед ней.

— Попробуйте, если хотите.

— А за мной потом не придут ваши коллеги? — пошутила она, слегка коснувшись дужки кончиками пальцев.

— Само по себе устройство — не тайна, иначе как бы я пользовался им на людях? — пожал плечами Джейден. — Как вы наверняка знаете, возле мест преступлений нередко собирается толпа, — то, что минимум половина из этой толпы — журналисты, слетающиеся на кровь, как стервятники, он решил не озвучивать из вежливости. — Тайну представляет из себя принцип его работы, сам механизм построения дополненной реальности, но тут даже я не смогу посвятить вас в детали.

Мэдисон осторожно взяла очки со стола, словно они были хрустальными, осмотрела со всех сторон и плавно отогнула дужки.

— Они крепче, чем кажутся, — Джейден не удержал улыбку. — Знали бы вы, сколько раз и куда им приходилось падать...

— Ого! — Мэдисон все-таки надела их. Ее лицо отразило целую гамму эмоций от почти детского восторга до профессионального любопытства. Джейден вспомнил, что последний раз выставлял окружение в виде подводного мира, и понимающе кивнул, когда она протянула руку туда, где как раз должна была проплывать яркая рыба-клоун.

— Не пытайтесь получить доступ к файлам или функциям устройства — они разблокируются по скану моей сетчатки, — предупредил он. Мэдисон кивнула, продолжая увлеченно исследовать виртуальный океан.

Джейден поймал себя на мысли, что впервые видит со стороны, как кто-то другой пользуется устройством. Выглядело... странно, по меньшей мере. Как будто Мэдисон общалась с кем-то невидимым на языке глухонемых. Он сам, должно быть, смотрелся еще нелепее, когда говорил вслух под запись и работал с уликами внутри дополненной реальности.

— Спасибо, — Мэдисон сняла очки и аккуратно положила их обратно на стол. — Это было интересно. Но я вас прервала, продолжайте, пожалуйста. Расскажите про ваше знакомство с лейтенантом Блейком.

_В каком-нибудь нуарном детективе наверняка бы написали, что Блейк не понравился ему с первого взгляда, но это было бы неправдой. Откровенно говоря, Джейдену тогда было не до того, чтобы анализировать своего временного напарника — его куда больше интересовали подробности дела, — однако по тем обрывкам диалога, что они умудрялись вести сквозь шум работающей техники, проезжающих поездов и машин на шоссе, он успел составить довольно приятное впечатление о нем._

_В тот день Блейк показался ему неглупым, резким, решительным человеком — может, чуть более резким, чем нужно, но для того, кто полжизни проработал в отделе убийств, это было ожидаемо. Подчиненные если и не любили его, то, как минимум, уважали и охотно выполняли его приказы, значит, поставить себя в коллективе он умел. Возможно, служил в армии — по крайней мере, выправка чувствовалась. Конечно, приезду агента он был не слишком-то рад, но, черт возьми, за всю свою карьеру в ФБР Джейден мог бы по пальцам одной руки пересчитать копов, которые не воспринимали бы его появление как щелчок по своему профессиональному самоуважению._

_Когда Блейк назвал его напарником — в своем ироничном ключе, конечно, но все же, — он даже на мгновение подумал, что они смогут сработаться. Пожалуй, это был один из самых крупных его просчетов с момента получения степени по психологии._

— Он всегда был таким? — спросил Джейден, прервав свой рассказ. — Я имею в виду Блейка. Я все еще допускаю, что мне просто не повезло попасть на плохой период в его карьере. Как-то же он дослужился до лейтенанта практически без нареканий...

Мэдисон отстраненно улыбнулась и покачала головой.

— Я не особенно с ним общалась до этого. Знаете, у криминальных репортеров в Филли есть негласное правило: поменьше соваться в дела, которые ведет Блейк. Просто слухи, ничего определенного, но, говорят, те, кто чересчур мозолят ему глаза, заканчивают свои дни за решеткой — и не всегда заслуженно.

Джейден нахмурился.

— Похоже, его отстранение оказало городу услугу.

— Вы этому как-то поспособствовали? — любопытство на лице Мэдисон было настолько очевидным, что даже легкий тон вопроса не смог его скрыть.

— Да, но только между нами, — Джейден устало потер пальцами переносицу и бросил взгляд на часы над столиком напротив — он совершенно не заметил, как пролетели полтора часа.

— Думаю, на сегодня хватит, — мягко произнесла Мэдисон, перехватив его взгляд.

— Мы еще даже не подобрались к самому делу, — усмехнулся Джейден, отпивая давно остывший кофе.

— Я буду в Вашингтоне еще около месяца. Успеем.

Уверенность в ее голосе пробудила в Джейдене подспудное желание поспорить, но он подавил в себе это ребячество.

— Через два дня, в это же время, здесь же. Устроит? — спросил он вместо этого, мысленно сверившись со своим расписанием.

— Да, вполне, — она деловито кивнула и потянулась за сумочкой. — Я оплачу счет, и не смейте возражать: вы здесь только из-за меня, должна же я хоть как-то возместить вам потерянное время.

— Я бы не назвал проведенное в вашей компании время потерянным, — Джейден улыбнулся — на удивление, эта фраза оказалась более искренней, чем обычный жест вежливости.

— А вы джентльмен, — Мэдисон улыбнулась в ответ. — И все же мы не будем спорить по поводу чашки кофе.

— Не будем, — кивнул он. — Просто в следующий раз счет на мне.

Она закатила глаза в притворном негодовании, но наигранность была слишком очевидна.

— Как скажете, агент, сэр!

“Черт, эта женщина начинает мне нравиться, — подумал Джейден. — Умная, решительная, с чувством юмора… А вот тут стоп, Норм. Не осложняй себе жизнь больше, чем ты уже успел".

В конце концов, они оба были здесь только из-за дела Мастера Оригами. Пройдет месяц, она уедет писать свою книгу, а он с головой погрузится в работу, надеясь, что то проклятое расследование осталось в прошлом. В кои-то веки.

***

02/02/2012 06:05 p. m.

Сегодня, определенно, был плохой день для встречи с Мэдисон. Плохой день для чего угодно, кроме быстрой и милосердной смерти.

Джейден с трудом встал со своего кресла, опираясь на стол, чтобы сохранить равновесие. От резкого движения закружилась голова, перед глазами заплясали мелкие черные точки.

Как же все-таки было хорошо, что ему теперь полагался свой отдельный кабинет! По крайней мере, в такие моменты его не видел никто из коллег.

Когда зрение немного прояснилось, Джейден сконцентрировался на лежавших на столе бумагах — обычно это помогало быстрее вернуть себя в норму, хотя само по себе понятие нормы в последние месяцы стало для него весьма относительным. В этот раз при взгляде на фотографии места преступления к физическому недомоганию примешалось чувство вины: за целый день он не продвинулся почти ни на дюйм — просто потому что его чертов организм, видите ли, не мог пережить утрату ежедневной дозы наркотика. Да, именно так Джейден и скажет родственникам следующей жертвы: “Извините, я не сумел поймать маньяка до того, как он жестоко изнасиловал и убил вашу дочь. Войдите в положение, у меня была ломка”.

Вопреки его ожиданиям, зеркало в мужском туалете не отразило ничего криминального: чуть более бледную, чем обычно, кожу, чуть сильнее проступившие из-за этого синяки под глазами, болезненный взгляд, но это легко было скрыть. Если бы в мире существовал чемпионат по незаметному переживанию синдрома отмены, он уверенно взял бы первое место.

Джейден криво усмехнулся своему отражению, наскоро умылся холодной водой и направился к выходу. Невежливо было бы заставлять даму ждать.

В этот раз он успел доехать даже раньше — без десяти семь. Тем не менее, Мэдисон уже ждала его за тем же столиком, только капучино, с которого она задумчиво собирала ложечкой пену, был свежим.

— Вы как будто и не уходили никуда, — заметил Джейден.

— Просто живу тут неподалеку, — с улыбкой ответила она. — Все в порядке? Выглядите усталым.

— Не лучший день на работе, — отмахнулся он. Строго говоря, это даже не было ложью.

Мэдисон понимающе кивнула.

— В прошлый раз мы остановились на знакомстве с Блейком... — начала она.

— Да, точно, — Джейден благодарно улыбнулся официантке, поставившей перед ним на стол кружку кофе. Черный, крепкий, горячий. Пожалуй, единственная константа в его жизни, которой он еще мог доверять. — Не лучшее вышло знакомство... И не самое долгое — так, перебросились парой фраз. В следующий раз я увидел его уже в участке...

_Это было довольно забавно, но самым ярким воспоминанием Джейдена из полицейского участка Филадельфии — помимо собственного кабинета, разумеется, — остался местный кофе. Единственным его достоинством была температура — настолько высокая, что стаканчик обжигал даже сквозь сложенную салфетку. На вкус же эта жидкость напоминала раскаленный полупережеванный картон, куда зачем-то добавили дрянной химический ароматизатор, призванный изображать ваниль. Даже чистый аптечный кофеин был лучше._

_Выбросив едва тронутый стаканчик в мусорную корзину, Джейден — под неодобрительные взгляды патрульных за соседним столиком кафетерия — объявил местной кофе-машине негласный бойкот._

_Как назло, вокруг участка не оказалось ни одной приличной кофейни на вынос. В кулинарии, откуда офицеры каждое утро притаскивали традиционную коробку пончиков, подавали только жутко переслащенный "три в одном", который Джейден не назвал бы кофе даже под дулом пистолета..._

Его прервал тихий смешок. Мэдисон явно пыталась сдержаться, но закушенная губа и искорки веселья в глазах выдавали ее с головой.

— Что? — Джейден вопросительно поднял бровь. — Между прочим, для меня кофе — не роскошь, а средство продолжения функционирования.

— Извините, — она махнула рукой и все-таки рассмеялась в голос. — Я просто осознала, по сколь тонкой грани ходила, когда выбирала, какой заказ сделать в прошлый раз. Страшно подумать, что случилось бы, если бы местный эспрессо вас не устроил.

— Устроил бы, не переживайте, — улыбнулся Джейден. — Я бы не стал выбирать для встречи кафе, где подают какую-нибудь растворимую бурду.

— Да, точно, — отсмеявшись, она промокнула уголком салфетки глаза и продолжила уже почти серьезно: — Так все же, расскажите мне о деле. Что сможете, без подробностей. Пожалуй, мы уже прилично затянули со вступлением.

— И впрямь, — Джейден попытался незаметно смахнуть со стола горсть рыжей пыли, которую нанесло туда отсутствующим ветром. Пыль покорно ссыпалась на пол, но ветер тут же принес еще, на этот раз образовав маленький барханчик на другом конце стола. На его вершину с механическим лязгом заехал полупрозрачный игрушечный танк. Грозно поводив дулом, он остановил свой прицел на шее Мэдисон и выстрелил струйкой призрачного пламени.

Джейден устало прикрыл глаза ладонью.

"Если игнорировать галлюцинации, рано или поздно они пропадут".

— Да, по поводу дела...

_В крохотном, заросшем паутиной и пылью кабинете, который щедро выделил ему капитан Перри, по крайней мере, было тихо. Сюда не доносился шум голосов и телефонных звонков из общего зала, маленькое окно наверху, больше похожее на щель ДЗОТа, почти не пропускало звуков с улицы. Можно было наконец-то сосредоточиться на работе._

_Из осмотра пустыря, где нашли Джереми Боулза, Джейден вынес не так уж много: большую часть следов смыл дождь, остальное затоптали блейковы "толковые ребята". Нет, он не имел против них ничего личного, наверняка все эти полицейские честными работягами и старались, как могли, но дюжина человек на одном небольшом пятачке пространства неизбежно наследила бы так, что искать любые другие зацепки стало бы бесполезно.  
Впрочем, кое в чем Джейдену все-таки улыбнулась удача._

_Следы шин, которые он нашел на обочине шоссе, конечно, не были прямой уликой. Отпечаток протектора обычно не уникален, по нему можно только предположить марку машины, и уж тем более не получится однозначно определить конкретный автомобиль, однако это уже было кое-что — значительно больше, чем все, чего достигла полиция за предыдущие годы._

— Вы считаете, это из-за некомпетентности отдельных офицеров — не будем называть фамилий — или просто делу нужен был свежий взгляд? — вопрос Мэдисон звучал настолько по-журналистски, что Джейден едва подавил попытку оглядеться, ожидая найти рядом с ней камеру и студийный свет.

— Я воздержусь от комментариев на эту тему, — в тон ей ответил он.

— Черт, простите, — она прижала ладонь ко рту. — Профессиональное. Я больше не буду, правда.

— Ничего, мне тоже бывает сложно отключать криминального психолога за пределами работы, — кивнул Джейден. — Кстати об этом...

_Изначально его вызвали в Филадельфию именно как эксперта-криминалиста, специалиста в области психологического профилирования — профайлера, как их коротко называли в Бюро. В его задачи входило составление психологического портрета убийцы, что помогло бы сузить список подозреваемых — вот только на месте выяснилось, что этот список для начала еще нужно было составить. Убийца оказался очень умен и осторожен: за столько лет ни одной весомой зацепки, ни одной линии расследования, не оказавшейся бы тупиком._

_Тем не менее, у него был устоявшийся ритуал, модус операнди, по которому можно было многое о нем узнать. Разумеется, если придавать этому значение._

_— Мужчина, белый, возраст от тридцати до сорока пяти лет. Водит машину, предположительно шевроле. Обладает высоким уровнем интеллекта, не теряет связи с реальностью, и оттого особенно опасен. Действует только осенью, в период затяжных дождей, что отчасти обусловлено выбором способа убийства: он топит своих жертв в дождевой воде. Так как следов насилия ни на одном из мальчиков не обнаружено, предполагаю, что он просто помещает их в резервуар под открытым небом и ждет несколько дней, пока тот не заполнится водой. Личной ненависти к жертвам убийца не испытывает и поэтому покрывает их лица грязью, как бы обезличивая..._

_— Но зачем убивать детей, не испытывая к ним личной ненависти?_

_Джейден благодарно кивнул Эшу — хоть кто-то здесь слушал его внимательно и задавал толковые вопросы. Перри явно скучал, Блейк же всей позой и выражением лица излучал скепсис по отношению к криминальной психологии как науке в целом и лично Джейдену в частности._

_— Они для него — символ, средство в достижении цели, но не сама цель. Наоборот, цветок на груди и фигурка оригами в руке — это его своеобразные подарки жертвам, попытка загладить вину._

_— Складно звучит, как по учебнику. И что толку нам с копания в его мозгах?_

_А вот наконец и Блейк решил высказаться. Джейден на секунду устало прикрыл глаза, подавляя желание страдальчески их закатить._

_— Если вы позволите мне продолжить, я как раз перейду к сути, — он сделал паузу, вынуждая Блейка с нарочито безразличным видом махнуть рукой. — Благодаря этому профилю и данных о местах нахождения жертв я смог очертить область действия убийцы, внутри которой он, скорее всего, живет._

_— И какова же по площади эта... область? — яда в голосе Блейка клану Борджиа хватило бы на всю их политическую карьеру._

_— Пока что... десять квадратных миль._

_— Что? Да там живет около десятка тысяч людей! Мы что, будем проверять их всех?_

_Ожидаемо. Даже более чем._

_— По мере обнаружения новых улик область будет сужаться. Кроме того, не все из живущих там подходят под нужный профиль..._

_— И вот на такую чушь мы собираемся тратить время? Жизнь еще одного похищенного мальчика на кону, агент Джейден! Убийцу не поймать, сидя на заднице и рисуя кружочки на карте!_

_Саркастичный ответ вертелся на языке, и будь это не совещание, а неформальная беседа, Джейден бы его уже озвучил, но, увы, в рабочей обстановке приходилось сдерживаться._

_— Еще с меньшей вероятностью мы поймаем его, бесцельно патрулируя улицы. Убийца слишком умен и методичен._

_Где-то в этот момент Джейден окончательно понял, что стычка с Блейком неизбежна. Пусть Перри наверняка не допустит драки сейчас, но рано или поздно..._

— Норман, с вами все в порядке? — обеспокоенный голос Мэдисон вернул его в реальность. — У вас руки дрожат.

Да, верно. Он только сейчас почувствовал тепло ее ладони поверх своей.

— Все хорошо, наверное, просто разволновался от воспоминаний.

Мэдисон, разумеется, ни на секунду не поверила в его наскоро состряпанную ложь — это было видно по ее все еще встревоженному взгляду. Ладонь она тоже не торопилась отнимать, чему Джейден был втайне рад.

Он осторожно огляделся: ни песка, ни танков в пределах видимости пока не наблюдалось.

— Может, закончим на сегодня? — предложила Мэдисон. — Вам нужно отдохнуть.

— Пожалуй, — назойливая головная боль опять начала зарождаться в висках, и Джейден торопливо допил кофе. Не стоило посвящать Мэдисон в подробности своего состояния, но держаться становилось все сложнее и сложнее. Все еще мелко подрагивающими руками он положил на стол несколько купюр, едва замечая номинал, поднялся, опираясь на край стола.

— Позвоните мне завтра вечером. Я как раз буду знать, когда освобожусь.

— Норман, вам точно не нужна помощь? Может, вызвать такси?

Джейден с трудом сфокусировал зрение на ее лице: действительно беспокоится. Он настолько плохо выглядит?

— Не нужно, я просто устал, — он надеялся, что улыбка вышла не слишком вымученной. — Доберусь до дома, посплю и буду как новенький.

— Я вас провожу, — Мэдисон подхватила со спинки стула кожаную куртку и взяла Джейдена под локоть свободной рукой. — Опирайтесь на меня, смелее, — прошептала она ему на ухо.

— Мэдисон, я... — попытался было возразить он.

— Вы, вы, — прервала его та. — Пойдемте к выходу, Норман, пока мы не начали привлекать слишком много внимания. Агент ФБР, падающий в обморок посреди кафе — тот еще инфоповод.

***

Потолок над ним оказался неожиданно высоко. Джейден попытался оглядеться, предусмотрительно не двигая головой: комната явно была ему незнакома.

— Очнулись? — голос Мэдисон раздался откуда-то сверху, из-за границы его поля зрения. Затем послышался звук шагов, скрип пружин матраса, и ее обеспокоенное лицо оказалось совсем рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Где я? — его собственные голосовые связки, на удивление, сотрудничали неплохо.

— У меня в номере. Вы не успели сообщить мне свой адрес, так что пришлось везти вас к себе.

— Черт... — он приподнялся на локтях, переждал первую волну головокружения и все-таки сел. — Давно я?..

— Пару часов, — Мэдисон надавила ему на плечо, укладывая обратно. — Вы отключились, едва приехало такси. Я сделала вид, что вы просто перебрали на свидании, так что никто ничего не заподозрил. Врача я не вызывала.

— Спасибо, — накатившее облегчение было настолько всеобъемлющим, что Джейден даже ненадолго забыл о тошноте и выкручивающей боли в костях.

— Не стоит, — что-то в звучании ее голоса и выражении лица настораживало, но он пока не понял, что именно. — Воды?

Джейден отрицательно покачал головой. Только воды ему сейчас не хватало, чтобы его уж точно вывернуло ей на пол.

— Услуга за услугу, Норман, — Мэдисон скрестила руки на груди. — Что ты принимаешь?

Вот оно.

— Ничего, — он даже не врал. Последняя пробирка триптокаина давно отправилась в канализацию, и вот уже несколько недель Джейден не принимал абсолютно ничего, кроме обычных болеутоляющих. Ну и доз кофеина, близких к летальным, само собой.

Мэдисон раздраженно прищурилась.

— Не надо считать меня дурой. Я способна отличить обычную усталость от синдрома отмены. Так что это? Кокаин? Мет?

— Триптокаин, — обреченно признался Джейден. — Мэдисон, это долгая история...

— Впервые слышу это название.

— Это экспериментальный препарат, его производят ограниченной партией в лаборатории, подконтрольной Бюро...

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что дурь тебе вручило твое же собственное начальство? Бо-оже, храни Америку! — несмотря на ироничный тон, она нахмурилась, явно что-то тяжело обдумывая.

— Я же говорю, это долгая история, — Джейден тяжело вздохнул, мысленно смиряясь с потерей карьеры, репутации, а может, и свободы за разглашение секретной информации.

— Я никуда не спешу.

— Тогда помоги мне добраться до ванной, и через полчаса мы поговорим, обещаю.

Ему нужно было хорошенько обдумать, что и как сказать. Обычно процесс обратной перистальтики мало располагал к размышлениям, но Джейден уже привык к нему настолько, что иногда, обнимая унитаз, продолжал думать о текущем расследовании.  
Не то чтобы это была та привычка, которой стоило бы гордиться.

— Если что-то из того, что я сейчас скажу, выйдет из этих стен, я потеряю работу, — предупредил он наконец выбравшись из ее ванной.

Мэдисон обиженно фыркнула.

— Я, конечно, журналистка, но это не значит, что я не в состоянии закрыть рот, когда надо. В моих интересах — продолжать сотрудничать с тобой, а не рушить твою карьеру.

Джейден кивнул, в последний раз собираясь с мыслями.

— Знаешь, как расшифровывается УРС? — Она отрицательно покачала головой. — Устройство Расширения Сознания. Оно подключается напрямую к нервной системе носителя. Как ты понимаешь, операция не самая полезная... Расслабься, — криво усмехнулся он, заметив, как Мэдисон инстинктивно вскинула руку к виску, — от того, что ты поносила очки пять минут, ничего страшного не случится. Я работаю в них часами. Ежедневно.

Он вздохнул и продолжил, пытаясь выстроить речь так, чтобы та не звучала, как одно большое оправдание.

— Оно — устройство — действительно полезно. Это маленькая криминалистическая лаборатория, которая экономит часы, а то и дни на исследование материальных улик и органических следов, имеет прямой доступ к базе данных ФБР, позволяет хранить и передавать на сторонний носитель терабайты полезной информации... Много чего позволяет. Не буду пересказывать тебе инструкцию, просто поверь на слово: без него я бы работал в три раза менее эффективно. Без него я бы не смог выйти на Мастера Оригами.

Мэдисон задумчиво покачала головой.

— И какова цена? — спросила она без предисловий.

— Мое психическое здоровье.

Джейден отвел взгляд. Тошнота снова подступала, но пока ее еще можно было игнорировать.

— Триптокаин был разработан для того, чтобы противодействовать побочным эффектам УРС. Я один из первых, на ком его опробовали, поэтому про зависимость никто не знает. Если начальство выяснит, меня отстранят; УРС, скорее всего, утилизируют как неудачный образец. ФБР дорожит своими сотрудниками. Меня отправят на длительное лечение, потом, вероятно, на почетную пенсию, присвоят какую-нибудь награду по туманному поводу...

— Неплохая перспектива по сравнению с похоронами через пару лет, — хмыкнула Мэдисон. — Я бы на твоем месте всерьез ее рассмотрела.

— Не драматизируй, до похорон не дойдет, — поморщился Джейден. — По крайней мере, не через пару лет. И даже если ты права... У меня опасная работа. С УРС или без него, меня могут убить в любой момент в банальной перестрелке.

— Но даже в перестрелке у тебя будет больше шансов, если руки не начнут дрожать в самый неподходящий момент, — парировала она. — Как ты вообще можешь быть уверен, что не ошибаешься на работе?

— Все ошибаются, — отмахнулся Джейден. — Но я — не больше обычного. Пока я уверенно отличаю реальность от галлюцинаций, на работу это не влияет. А руки... Они скоро перестанут дрожать. Я завязал с трипто несколько недель назад, вот и переживаю ломку. Осталось потерпеть еще немного, когда организм окончательно очистится...

— ... и ты останешься один на один с побочными эффектами УРС, — Мэдисон поджала губы. — Ты, конечно, уже большой мальчик, Норман, и способен сам решить, что делать со своей жизнью, но мне кажется, ты совершаешь ошибку. Даже одна треть агента Джейдена будет полезнее для Америки, чем его полная утрата.

— Боюсь, у меня уже нет даже этого выбора, — Джейден развел руками, машинально отметив, что кончики пальцев опять мелко подрагивают. — Не уверен, что психические эффекты проходят со временем.

— Не уверен или знаешь точно? — переспросила Мэдисон. По ее лицу было видно, что она принимает какое-то решение, дающееся ей нелегко.

— Исследования не проводились, — признался Джейден, — так что точно не знает никто. И даже если их начнут проводить прямо сейчас, я навряд ли дождусь результата, каким бы он ни был. Давай начистоту: единственный оставшийся у меня выбор — сдаться на милость врачам сейчас или протянуть немного подольше и спасти еще пару десятков жизней. Я предпочитаю последнее.

Мэдисон промолчала, отрешенно глядя в пространство — наверняка просчитывала варианты. С одной стороны, мысль о том, что его будущее настолько ее заботит, была даже приятной, но с другой... Неужели она думает, что если бы существовал хоть один приемлемый выход из этого тупика, он бы его не нашел?

— Рассказать тебе, что было дальше? Я имею в виду дело Мастера Оригами, — спросил он вполголоса.

Мэдисон сфокусировала взгляд на его лице и задумчиво покивала.

_Оба подозреваемых из тех, кто уже попадал в поле зрения полиции и жил в обозначенной им географической зоне, оказались пустышками. Натаниэль со всей очевидностью демонстрировал симптомы обсессивно-компульсивного расстройства с религиозными обсессиями. Читая его досье, Джейден предположил, что ритуальные убийства мальчиков могут быть в его духе — компульсии, жертвы во имя отдаления конца света или черт знает чего еще, — но, едва они с Картером переступили порог, эти подозрения отпали. Натаниэль, судя по состоянию его квартиры, уже давно не воспринимал реальность критически. Может быть, на убийство в состоянии религиозного транса он и был способен, но годами водить полицию за нос... Нет, его бы взяли еще после первого случая, прямо по горячим следам._

_У пойманного с таким трудом после тяжелой погони и драки Корды и вовсе нашлось алиби на три убийства._

_Это было крайне неприятно осознавать, но расследование снова оказалось в тупике._

_В чем-то Джейден даже мог понять Блейка, который ухватился за показания матери последнего пропавшего мальчика — Грейс Марс — против своего бывшего мужа, как за последнюю соломинку. Других идей у них и вправду пока не было, однако сходу подозревать человека только за то, что он, как и убийца, умеет складывать фигурки оригами и иногда гуляет ночью под дождем, было по меньшей мере странно. Кроме того, Марс настолько явно не подходил под психологический профиль убийцы, что даже случайный прохожий с большей вероятностью мог оказаться Мастером Оригами. Не нужно было иметь докторскую степень по криминальной психологии, чтобы понимать это, хватило бы просто присмотреться к нему и хоть немного разбираться в людях._

_Лейтенант Картер Блейк в людях, безусловно, разбирался, вот только своих подозреваемых он, очевидно, людьми не считал._

— Да уж, Итан рассказывал, — Мэдисон помрачнела. — Без подробностей, конечно — он слишком деликатный человек и не хочет топить Блейка даже после всего, что тот сделал... Но мне хватило, чтобы составить представление.

— Вы с ним общаетесь? — Джейден подавил желание спросить: "как близко?" — уж это-то точно было не его делом.

— Да, иногда, — она улыбнулась — немного мечтательно, немного печально. — Я захожу проведать их с Шоном на правах друга семьи. Им обоим сейчас очень нужна поддержка.

— Как Шон?

— Неплохо, — Мэдисон опустила взгляд, — для ребенка, которого похитили и три дня держали в ледяной воде. Итан с Грейс стараются как могут, но, сам понимаешь, от такого не получится быстро оправиться.

“Если получится вообще когда-нибудь,” — Джейден покачал головой, не торопясь озвучивать эту мысль.

— Ты для него герой вроде Капитана Америки, ты в курсе? — внезапно спросила Мэдисон со смешком. — Он тебя не помнит, но видел по телевизору и знает, что ты убил злодея.

— Я его не убивал, — поморщился Джейден. — Я до последнего надеялся взять его живым и посадить на скамью подсудимых. То, что он в итоге не удержался — несчастный случай.

— Но-орман, я не дисциплинарный комитет Бюро, — протянула Мэдисон. — Как бы там ни было, ты сражался с плохим парнем и победил. Что еще нужно десятилетнему мальчику для того, чтобы создать себе кумира в твоем лице?

— Видел бы он меня сейчас, — Джейден невесело усмехнулся.  
Мэдисон не ответила. Повисшее между ними молчание на удивление не было неловким — скорее, наоборот, уютным, как будто они знали друг друга невесть сколько лет и могли уже общаться без слов.

— Мне пора, — наконец произнес Джейден. Неуклюжая попытка подняться на ноги даже увенчалась успехом, с чем он себя и поздравил, выжидая, пока разойдется темнота перед глазами.

— Ты же на ногах не стоишь, — голос Мэдисон прозвучал совсем рядом, и Джейден невольно вздрогнул. — Оставайся — хотя бы до тех пор, пока не сможешь ходить, не держась за стенку. Обещаю, я не буду тебя грязно домогаться, — с нервным смешком добавила она, почти силой укладывая его обратно в кровать.

***

02/03/2012 05:14 a. m.

Он ушел ранним утром, когда она еще спала, оставил на столе записку "сегодня в семь вечера, там же" и тихо выскользнул из номера. Уже сидя позади водителя в такси, везущем его на работу, Джейден мельком подумал, что, наверное, стоило сначала заехать домой и хотя бы переодеться, но откинул эту мысль. Такие периоды кристально-ясного сознания, как сейчас, в последнее время случались все реже и реже, и тратить их на банальные бытовые дела было бы чрезмерным расточительством.

В этот раз он все-таки успел доехать до "Флорентины" первым. Впрочем, и Мэдисон не заставила себя ждать: она подошла к столику одновременно с официанткой, поставившей перед ними капучино для нее и тройной эспрессо для Джейдена.

— Выглядишь лучше, — просканировав его пристальным взглядом, обронила Мэдисон.

— Извини, что уехал, не попрощавшись.

На самом деле, об этом он подумал только сейчас, наконец-то выбросив из головы текущее расследование. Легкий укол вины был почти нечувствительным — дело сильно продвинулось вперед за сегодня, так что в конечном счете оно того стоило.

Мэдисон пожала плечами.

— Я понимаю, работа не ждет.

— Один вопрос, если позволишь, — она посмотрела удивленно, но все же кивнула. — Почему ты помогала Итану тогда? Была уверена в его невиновности? Все СМИ кричали о том, что он — особо опасный убийца.

— Я знала его дольше, чем "все СМИ", пусть и всего на пару дней, — ответила Мэдисон, сделав паузу, чтобы попробовать капучино. — Он вел себя странно, явно что-то скрывал, но меньше всего он был похож на человека, похитившего собственного сына.

— Ты знала, чем он занимается? Все эти испытания... — Джейден нахмурился, вспомнив, через что пришлось пройти Итану ради спасения Шона.

— И да, и нет, — Мэдисон опустила взгляд в кружку. — Я жила с ним в одном мотеле, в номере почти по соседству. Видела, что он приходит едва живой, потом снова куда-то уходит... Догадывалась, что он ищет сына, но не знала, как именно. Тогда, перед третьим испытанием, я проследила за ним до Марбл-стрит. Жаль, что приехала слишком поздно...

_— Заходим по моему сигналу._

_Блейк напоминал Джейдену тигра, подобравшегося перед прыжком. Ему стоило отдать должное: вся команда работала четко, слаженно, как единый организм, и его отрывистые приказы, словно нервные импульсы, управляли каждым их движением. “Наверное, ему нужно было быть командиром отряда SWAT, — подумал Джейден. — Там бы он был на своем месте”._

_— Ждем..._

_От напряжения воздух уплотнился настолько, что его можно было резать ножом._

_— Ждем... Эта еще что тут делает? — прошипел Блейк сквозь зубы вслед мотоциклистке, остановившейся возле машины Марса. — Ладно, может, просто живет здесь._

_"В сгоревшем заброшенном здании?" — едва не спросил Джейден, но вовремя прикусил язык. Женщина не выглядела как кто-то, кто мог бы иметь что-то общее с этим заколоченным домом, но подавать Блейку идею арестовать еще и ее — просто на всякий случай — Джейден точно не хотел._

_— Три... Два... Один... Пошли!_

_Когда они ворвались в здание, ни Марса, ни загадочной женщины там уже не было. Будь на месте Блейка и его команды кто-то другой, на этом погоня бы и оборвалась, но группа захвата не могла себе позволить сдаться так просто._

_— Лейтенант, мужчина и женщина убегают по переулку!_

_Убегают — это было, конечно, громко сказано. Женщина буквально волочила Марса на себе, перекинув через плечо его руку. Каким-то чудом они успели уйти довольно далеко — пересекли запруженную стоящими в пробке машинами дорогу и скрылись в подземном переходе._

_Марса взяли у самого турникета метро. На вид он едва держался в сознании. Мотоциклистка, что была с ним, успела раствориться в толпе — да ее и не очень-то искали. Блейку достаточно было поимки Марса, остальное его не интересовало._

— Встречный вопрос, — Мэдисон наклонилась к Джейдену, положив руки на стол. В ее глазах легко читался азарт. — Итан рассказал мне, что именно ты помог ему сбежать из участка. Даже не так — организовал и срежиссировал, как по нотам, план его побега. Почему? Зачем тебе рисковать своей карьерой ради предполагаемого убийцы?

— Потому что я знал, что он не убийца. Даже не предполагаемый, — Джейден в очередной раз сложил по диагонали уже изрядно мятую салфетку. — Это сложно объяснить...

_В пустом баре всегда было тихо и царил полумрак. Сквозь приоткрытые гардины на окнах пробивались последние лучи закатного солнца — сколько Джейден помнил, оно никогда не сдвигалось ни на дюйм вдоль небосклона. Бесконечные вечерние сумерки._

_Ему не нужны были ноты, чтобы играть на рояле здесь. УРС само подсказывало нужные клавиши, перчатка регулировала силу и скорость нажатия. Печальная мелодия лилась из-под пальцев, отдаваясь едва слышным эхом меж погруженных в тени кирпичных стен; время остановилось, и было так легко поверить в то, что этот бар — единственный островок реальности посреди небытия..._

_— Ваша водка, сэр._

_Джейден отвлекся и промахнулся мимо клавиши, смазав окончание мелодии. Бармен, как всегда, подошел бесшумно, словно соткался из воздуха рядом с его правым плечом — а может, так оно и было._

_— Если позволите, сэр... Что-то вид у вас грустный._

_“Вот уже и мои собственные ментальные проекции замечают,” — с горькой иронией подумал Джейден. Хотя кому, как не им, знать._

_— Блейк думает, что Итан Марс — Мастер Оригами, — поделился он, бездумно гладя пальцами клавиатуру рояля._

_— А вы так не считаете? Мне казалось, против него есть улики..._

_— Не совпадают ни психологический профиль, ни область действия преступника. Да и какие улики — одна фигурка оригами? — Джейден сам не знал, зачем проговаривает очевидное — его собеседник даже не был материален. Но не Блейку же, в самом деле, излагать свои соображения. Крупно повезет, если тот не осуществит свою недавнюю угрозу и не пристрелит его._

_При мысли об этом Джейден недовольно поморщился. Да, в драку лезть, наверное, все же не стоило, но и смотреть, как Блейк избивает и так едва живого подозреваемого было выше его сил. В итоге все, чего Джейден добился — несколько секунд наслаждения видом разбитого блейкова носа, шкалящего адреналина от направленного на него дула пистолета и ссоры еще и с Перри. Прекрасно, лучше и быть не могло. Потом, по возвращении в Вашингтон, Джейден, конечно, инициирует служебное расследование, напишет кучу рапортов и, возможно, даже чего-то добьется, но здесь и сейчас на участь Итана Марса его старания никак не повлияют._

_— Пересмотрите все имеющиеся зацепки, сэр, — снова подал голос бармен, о котором Джейден уже почти успел забыть._

_— Как раз этим и собираюсь заняться._

_Он хотел было сменить окружение на уже привычные пейзажи Марса, когда бармен неожиданно добавил:_

_— И последнее, сэр... Лучше не злоупотребляйте сами-знаете-чем. Вы загоните себя в могилу. Это будет очень печально, сэр._

_Джейден, не отвечая, махнул руками в сторону. Очертания бара поплыли, уступая место красновато-рыжей пустыне, но последние слова бармена все еще звучали в ушах._

_Смерть сейчас и впрямь была бы крайне некстати._

— Так значит, твое устройство все-таки может тебя убить? — переспросила Мэдисон. Прокурорские нотки в ее голосе почему-то рассмешили Джейдена, но он не рискнул улыбнуться. Она и так считала его, как минимум, не совсем в здравом уме.

— Он говорил про триптокаин. С ним я как раз-таки завязал, — пояснил он. По выражению лица Мэдисон было заметно, что ее это объяснение не очень-то устроило. Джейден и сам был в нем не до конца уверен, так что предпочел перевести тему: — Этот бар... Действительно хорошее место. Не знаю, существует ли где-то в реальности его прототип, но если бы был, я бы пригласил тебя туда. Там мне было по-настоящему спокойно — пожалуй, как нигде больше.

— Да ты романтик, Норман, — она вложила в эту фразу ровно столько иронии, чтобы это было еле-еле, но все же заметно. — Но я не дам сбить себя с мысли так просто. Отпуская Итана, ты рисковал, как минимум, своей карьерой. Насколько я успела тебя узнать, ты бы не поступил так, опираясь только на свое профайлерское чутье.

— На самом деле, я бы мог, — возразил Джейден. — Я достаточно уверен в своем профессионализме, но ты отчасти права: у меня появился другой след, который я счел более перспективным. Я сумел найти по дорожным камерам машину убийцы.

_Гараж Безумца Джека не понравился ему с первого взгляда. Впрочем, мало кому вообще может понравиться свалка побитых жизнью, покореженных машин, среди которых гордо распахнула свои двери в мир глухая бетонная коробка._

_Джейден ненадолго задумался, каково это — жить в подобном месте: каждое утро просыпаться, вдыхая пропитанный кислотной вонью и парами машинного масла воздух, открывать глаза и видеть груды проржавевшего металла среди грязи и бетонной пыли, каждую ночь засыпать, зная, что завтрашний день не принесет ничего, кроме новой партии железного мусора. В таких условиях даже изначально здоровая личность, пожалуй, чокнется._

_— Ты чего тут делаешь? — прервал его размышления грубый голос._

_Джейден обернулся. Безумец Джек выглядел ровно так, как он себе его представил, прочитав досье: горой мышц в заляпанной чем-то рабочей робе, взиравшей на него с отчетливым презрением во взгляде._

_— Мне нужны сведения об одной машине: голубая шевроле 1983 года, тебя подозревали в ее угоне. Мне, если честно, плевать, угнал ты ее в самом деле или только перепродал, просто скажи, кто покупатель._

_— Не знаю никакой шевроле. Иди к черту, легавый! — буркнул Джек. Ложь в его словах была настолько очевидна, что Джейден поморщился, как от зубной боли. Неужели Безумец надеялся, что хоть кто-то на это поведется? Впрочем, допрашивать его дальше пока все равно не имело смысла._

_Поэтому Джейден не стал ждать от Джека экскурсии по его же гаражу и пригласил себя сам._

_Разумеется, нужная машина сюда заезжала. Отпечатки протекторов, брызги голубой краски, пыльца орхидеи — все это практически кричало о том, что Мастер Оригами был здесь. Обычно осторожный, убийца наследил в гараже так, что впору было оставить рекламную табличку "Мастер Оригами пользуется услугами этого автосалона. Стань клиентом и ты!"_

_Следы шин привели к самому выходу — туда, где кислотный запах ощущался сильнее всего. Здесь они обрывались в грязи, но Джейден и не планировал следовать за ними дальше. Следы уже дали ему достаточно, чтобы продолжить беседу с Джеком — теперь предметно._

_Ради интереса он присел на корточки у старого кровавого пятна около кислотной ванны. Разлитая здесь некогда лужа была великовата для обычной производственной травмы, да и чем можно травмироваться на самом выходе? Возможно, Джек не поделил что-то с клиентом, а тот заупрямился. В любом случае, это было не его дело, но любопытство побудило все же приподнять жестяной лист, прикрывавший ванну._

_Сквозь едкие кислотные пары от мутно-зеленой жидкости четко прорисовывались очертания человеческого черепа._

_— Руки вверх! — в затылок уперлось холодное дуло._

_Как говорится, помяни черта. Не на таких условиях Джейден хотел продолжать переговоры..._

_Джейден соображал в ускоренном режиме, ища любые возможные выходы из ситуации, пока Джек вел его вглубь гаража. Кричать было бесполезно — ни единого живого человека на мили вокруг, — как и забалтывать: Джек был из тех, кто сначала стреляет и только потом разбирается. Притвориться, что споткнулся? Рвануть в сторону?_

_Платформа на колесиках попалась под ногу случайно, но, черт побери, как удачно! Джек, уже расслабившийся и уверенный в своей победе, ругнулся, когда она прилетела ему точно в лодыжку, и на долю секунды потерял прицел. Джейдену этого хватило._

_Несмотря на разницу в габаритах, завязавшаяся драка окончилась быстро: как любил говаривать инструктор по стрельбе в академии, неважно, кто из вас сильнее, ловче и быстрее — важно, у кого пушка. Подобрав выбитый у Джека пистолет, Джейден сразу же почувствовал себя гораздо лучше._

_— Итак, — пытаясь отдышаться, начал он, — поговори со мной, Джеки. Шевроле была здесь, я знаю это точно. Кто покупатель?_

_— На хрен сходи, — мрачно откликнулся Безумец. Принимать поражение он явно не умел._

_Джейден мимолетом подумал о том, что Блейк, будь он здесь, безо всяких сантиментов уже прострелил бы Джеку оба колена. Пару секунд он позволил себе посмаковать эту мысль — вполне вероятно, что такой метод подействовал бы: Джек был как раз из тех ребят, что лучше всего понимают грубую силу, — но потом с сожалением отбросил. Закон есть закон._

_— Хорошо, не хочешь по-хорошему, будем по-плохому, — произнес он, пытаясь потянуть время. Нужно было срочно придумать, чем припугнуть Безумца. Пули в голову тот явно не боялся, понимая, что Джейдену нужны сведения, а не труп; банального насилия тоже навряд ли... Блуждающий взгляд Джейдена упал на бочки с бензином, на которые Джек опирался спиной. — Интересно, что ты будешь делать, если я выстрелю вот сюда, — он показательно перенаправил дуло на одну из них. — Ты ведь можешь и выжить, Джеки, только тебя это навряд ли обрадует. Растительное существование на больничной койке в постоянной агонии — то еще удовольствие._

_Разумеется, Джейден отчаянно блефовал. Если все эти бочки с бензином действительно рванут, от них обоих за пару секунд останутся сгоревшие дотла останки, но у Джека явно было плохо с физикой в школе._

_— Хорошо, хорошо, я скажу! — он поднял руки. — Я не знаком с парнем, он сказал за оплатой обратиться к Пако из "Голубой Лагуны". Это все, что я знаю, правда!_

_Джейден кивнул, чувствуя внезапный приступ головокружения. Он не сразу понял, что происходит. Стены гаража почему-то начали таять, размываться, зрение расфокусировалось, а в ушах тонко-тонко зазвенело._

_По верхней губе потекло что-то влажное. Он машинально поднес руку к лицу, чтобы утереться, и только тут до него наконец дошло._

_— Как некстати... — растерянно произнес Джейден. Кровь на пальцах радужно поблескивала в неверном свете тусклой гаражной лампы._

_Черт, да где же он... Триптокаин вот только что был в кармане, Джейден еще проверял его, прежде чем выйти из машины..._

_Очертания Безумца Джека расплывались, текли, как упавшая в лужу капля бензина. Он начал что-то говорить, но Джейден не уловил смысла фразы. Весь его мир сконцентрировался вокруг сверхважной задачи: найти пробирку трипто._

_Когда синий порошок наконец перекочевал в его ноздри, заставляя вздрогнуть от пробившего до самых мозгов ощущения жгучего холода, Джейден испытал ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение._

— Вот только не надо смотреть на меня так осуждающе. Меня, вообще-то, могли убить.

— Мне просто интересно, что ты будешь делать сейчас, если это повторится, — отстраненно произнесла Мэдисон.

— Не повторится. Я в жизни больше не сунусь в подобные места без прикрытия, — Джейден потер уставшие глаза. — Я бы и тогда не сунулся, но мне просто не к кому было обратиться.

— Извините, — к их столику подошла официантка. — Кафе закрывается через десять минут, я принесла счет.

Джейден недоуменно моргнул и посмотрел на часы: без десяти одиннадцать, все верно. Как он умудрился настолько увлечься, что совсем потерял представление о времени?

— Подвезти тебя до отеля? — спросил он, когда официантка ушла.

— Нет, — Мэдисон задумчиво посмотрела в окно. — Я, пожалуй, прогуляюсь. Хочу обдумать кое-что.

Намек сложно было не понять. Джейден поднялся, подхватывая со спинки стула плащ.

— Мы же увидимся завтра? — спросила она.

— Да... Да, конечно.

***

02/04/2012 06:48 p. m.

— Я опоздаю, — без предисловий произнес он в трубку, пытаясь одновременно перестроиться в левый ряд, обгоняя медленно ползущий зеленый седан с номерами штата Мэн, выключить радио и не убить мотоциклиста, решившего разогнаться в междурядье. — Примерно на четверть часа. Извини.

— Пробки? — в голосе Мэдисон слышалось искреннее сочувствие.

— Да чтоб тебя... — он посигналил еще одному байкеру — видимо, дружку предыдущего, едва не влетевшему ему в бок. — Это не тебе. Да, и пробки тоже, но больше работа.

— Я подожду. Води аккуратно.

_Он опоздал всего на каких-то пару минут._

_Потом — уже после того, как дело было закрыто — Джейден несколько раз мысленно возвращался к тому моменту и думал, что было бы, если бы он пришел чуть раньше? Удалось бы взять Мастера Оригами еще тогда? Или он просто не понял бы, кто перед ним? Сдал бы Пако своего дружка, чтобы вытащить собственную задницу из камеры?  
Впрочем, как говорят немцы, история не знает слова "если"._

_Когда Джейден вошел в полутемное помещение на втором этаже клуба "Голубая Лагуна", Пако был уже мертв._

_Будь у него чуть больше времени, чтобы подумать, Джейден бы сообразил, что убийца, скорее всего, все еще не покинул эту комнату. Что уж слишком не вовремя умер важный свидетель, оборвав единственную ниточку по делу — значило ли это, что Мастер Оригами заметает следы, и он сам на верном пути? Что, наконец, в помещении не наблюдалось следов борьбы, выстрел был один и чистый — Пако доверял стрелку.  
Но убийца не предоставил ему такой роскоши, и единственное, что вынес Джейден из их довольно напряженной драки, — знание о его комплекции. Мастер Оригами явно превосходил его раза в полтора, и это, определенно, исключало из списка подозреваемых Итана Марса._

_Не то чтобы Джейден до сих пор сомневался._

_Вернувшись в разгромленные апартаменты, он подобрал с залитого водой пола УРС. Очки все еще мигали красным огоньком режима записи — и как только пережили падение, затопление и уроненное сверху кресло? Впрочем, данные о материале, из которых их изготовили, были засекречены даже от него, так что можно было не удивляться._

_Джейден выключил запись видео и осмотрелся. По щелчку пальцев помещение запестрело отметками биологических следов: отпечатки — по большей части, самого Пако, его же кровь, какие-то посторонние физиологические жидкости неопознанных девиц — Джейден предпочел бы не знать, что они тут делали. Из заинтересовавших его улик тут были только вездесущая пыльца орхидеи, пистолет убийцы и его же оторванный в драке карман._

— К слову, я нашел там и твои отпечатки тоже. И помаду — ее, кстати, могу вернуть. Сначала планировал приобщить ее к уликам, но потом передумал, а выбрасывать не стал.

— Мне не особенно нравился тот оттенок, — махнула рукой Мэдисон. — Слишком кричащий. Сойдет, если нужно состроить из себя клубную кису, но, надеюсь, мне это не понадобится еще долго.

— И раз уж мы заговорили о Мендесе, как ты на него вышла? — подозрительно спросил Джейден. — Не думаю, что через тот же след с машиной... Следила еще и за мной?

— Упаси боже, — Мэдисон рассмеялась. — Я не настолько сумасшедшая. Пробила по своим информаторам квартиру, в которую ходил Итан. Меня вывели на ее владельца, а он уже сдал мне Пако. Интересно, почему полиция так не сделала?

— Блейку это было не интересно, он уже нашел для себя виновного, а я шел по другой линии расследования, — пожал плечами Джейден. — Да и мы, к тому же, не знали, в какую именно квартиру заходил Марс. Проверять все было бы слишком долго.

— Да, верно, — она задумчиво обвела пальцем край кружки. — Впрочем, от владельца ты бы все равно уже ничего не узнал. Он не пережил моего визита.

Джейден поднял брови в комичном удивлении.

— Мне уже стоит зачитать тебе права?

— Да сколько угодно, это была самая что ни на есть очевидная самозащита, — отозвалась Мэдисон. — Он оказался маньяком: опоил меня какой-то дрянью, связал в подвале и собирался расчленить, — ее передернуло от неприятного воспоминания, и Джейден, поколебавшись, осторожно взял ее за руку. — Вообще я предположила нечто подобное, когда Сэм живописал мне его биографию, но не думала, что все зайдет так далеко.

— И все равно отправилась туда одна, без прикрытия и даже без оружия? — Джейден покачал головой. — Ты либо очень смелая женщина, Мэдисон, либо подсознательно ищешь смерти.

— Мэдс, — поправила она и несмело улыбнулась. — Для друзей — Мэдс.

Джейден кивнул, не зная, что на это ответить.

— Пожалуй, хватит откровений на сегодня, — произнес он после недолгого молчания. — Я провожу тебя до отеля. Если ты, конечно, не против...

— Не против, — она покачала головой и неохотно отняла руку. — По правде говоря, я бы не решилась попросить, но после всех этих воспоминаний ходить одной по темным улицам было бы неуютно. Хоть тут и не очень далеко.

— Нужно было взять с собой мотоцикл: ни один маньяк не догонит женщину на хорошем мотоцикле, — пошутил Джейден, и Мэдисон снова улыбнулась — на этот раз куда увереннее.

Прогулка и вправду вышла недолгой: минут десять неспешного шага по опустевшим к вечеру улицам. На этом участке Вирджиния-авеню в большей части зданий располагались административные структуры города и штата, поэтому после окончания рабочего дня он стремительно становился безлюдным.

Наговорившись в кафе, всю дорогу до отеля они проделали молча. Мэдисон любовалась видами ночного города, Джейден краем глаза любовался ей и наслаждался редкими минутами ясности сознания.

— Пришли, — она остановилась, пару шагов не доходя до крыльца отеля.

Джейден кивнул.

— Завтра я не смогу — совещание вечером. Послезавтра?

— В любое время. И если хочешь, приезжай сразу в отель. Я тоже умею варить кофе, честно.

Она первая потянулась поцеловать его — сначала просто коснуться губ, словно проверяя, не оттолкнет ли, ответит ли...

"Что же ты делаешь, Мэдс? Ты же знаешь, с кем связываешься..."

Это было почти больно — целовать ее и знать, что поцелуй ничего не значит. Обнимать ее и понимать, что у них нет общего будущего, потому что его будущее — палата с мягкими стенами и зыбкий мир на грани реальности и галлюцинаций. Прижимать к себе и думать, сколько времени ему осталось до того, как этот вечер начнет казаться несбывшимся сном из другой жизни.

— Приезжай, как только сможешь, слышишь? — попросила она, разорвав поцелуй. — Если станет плохо — приезжай сразу же.

— Я приеду, — пообещал Джейден, следя за мерцающими бликами света от фонаря в ее карих глазах. — Обязательно.

***

02/06/2012 07:06 p. m.

— Есть одна частная клиника в Пенсильвании, — начала Мэдисон, вручая ему кружку кофе. — Хорошие врачи. Полная анонимность. Я могу за нее поручиться: однажды проводила там маленькое журналистское расследование...

— Мэдс, — мягко оборвал ее Джейден. — Я не могу бросить все и уехать лечиться. Мне нужно время. Закончить дела, уладить бумажную работу...

— Я и не пытаюсь отправить тебя туда прямо сейчас. Просто хотя бы подумай.

Он невесело рассмеялся:

— Знаешь, я уже столько думал о своих перспективах, что больше как-то не тянет. Какая разница, где будет доживать мое физическое тело, в Диси или в Пенсильвании, если сознание все равно будет блуждать где-то в осеннем канадском лесу? Пусть будет эта клиника, если тебе так хочется.

— Я описала им твой случай. Без имен, без подробностей, само собой, но они готовы за тебя взяться, — она сделала паузу, некоторое время смотрела в пол, прикусив губу, потом взглянула ему в глаза с грустной, немного отчаянной улыбкой. — Там я смогу чаще тебя навещать, пока ты не поправишься.

— Мэдисон... — начал он, но она перебила.

— Норман, я знаю, что ты в это не веришь. Ты уже поставил на себе крест и, довольный, смело шагаешь по направлению к краю обрыва, повторяя, что жизнь кончена. Но даже со дна пропасти можно выбраться, если продолжать лезть наверх. Разреши хотя бы мне на это надеяться.

Джейден прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. Ему очень хотелось согласиться, но позволить ей тешить себя бесплодными надеждами было сродни лжи.

— Я не могу запретить тебе верить в то, во что хочешь. Но разочарование причинит боль, а я не хочу делать тебе больно.

— Тогда, черт возьми, собери мозги в кучу и предприми хотя бы одну попытку за себя побороться!

Мэдисон, казалось, всерьез разозлилась. Джейден решил, что это к лучшему — пусть лучше злится, чем смотрит так нежно и отчаянно.

— Я должен закончить расследование, которым сейчас занимаюсь, — произнес он. — Потом я уйду из Бюро и займусь своей головой, но сначала — это последнее дело. Договорились?

Мэдисон молча кивнула.

— А кофе ты и вправду варишь отличный, — как бы невзначай перевел тему он.

— Льстец несчастный, — проворчала Мэдисон, хотя по легкой улыбке было заметно, что ей приятно. — Лучше расскажи, что было дальше. После Пако.

_В общем-то, чего-то подобного он и ожидал. Конфликт с Блейком не мог накаляться вечно, однажды он должен был прийти к своему логическому завершению. Джейден только надеялся, что это произойдет позже, когда он будет готов дать отпор уже сложившейся версией, выдвинуть своего подозреваемого, оперировать фактами и холодной логикой, а не теориями, но вышло иначе._

_— ... так что давай, оседлай свои папки и дуй обратно в Вашингтон. Мы в твоих услугах больше не нуждаемся._

_Чисто теоретически Джейден мог бы поспорить. Он не подчинялся полиции Филадельфии и имел полное право не спрашивать мнения Блейка насчет того, уехать ему или остаться. Приказ о снятии его с дела должен подписать его непосредственный начальник из Бюро._

_Однако чисто практически велик был шанс, что если он сейчас озвучит это, Блейк надавит на Перри, а Перри запросит официальную бумагу из ФБР, и тогда пути назад не будет совсем, так что Джейден промолчал, выигрывая время._

_— Скажу честно, скучать я не буду, Н-норман, — Блейк процедил его имя с таким нажимом, будто хотел спровоцировать на грубость в ответ, и Джейден сделал вид, что повелся._

_— Да вы... Неуравновешенный, асоциальный психопат!_

_Блейк ухмыльнулся так широко и довольно, что не оставалось никаких сомнений в намеренности провокации._

_— Приму как комплимент, — заявил он, закрывая за собой дверь._

_“Пусть идет, — подумал Джейден. — Пусть чувствует себя победителем, так даже лучше — на поверженного врага обращают меньше внимания. А я пока с умом воспользуюсь выигранным временем…”_

— Думаешь, он правда психопат? — задумчиво спросила Мэдисон.

— Нет, конечно, — Джейден прикрыл глаза. — Мое сугубо профессиональное мнение: он обыкновенная сволочь. Может, с легкими садистскими наклонностями, но с медицинской точки зрения его психика в полном порядке.

— Интересно, сможет ли Блейк спокойно спать после дела Мастера Оригами? Такой удар одновременно по карьере и самолюбию... Чувствует ли он вину перед Итаном?

— Скорее всего, чувствует, но упорно отрицает. Думает, что его подставили, предав его "методы работы" огласке. Наверняка спит и видит, как сворачивает мне шею, — Джейден поставил пустую кружку на стол. — Поверить не могу, что мы обсуждаем совесть лейтенанта Блейка, — добавил он со смешком.

— Уже не лейтенанта, — улыбнулась Мэдисон. — Но ты прав, он явно не тот человек, которого я бы хотела узнать поближе. В отличие от тебя.

— Это намек?

Она бросила на него лукавый взгляд из-под ресниц.

— Настолько прозрачный, что почти прямым текстом, Норм.

***

02/07/2012 ??:??

Когда он открыл глаза, Мэдисон еще спала. Судя по оттенку сумерек за окном, было раннее утро — Джейден хотел взглянуть на часы, но у его подсознания оказались другие планы.

Он осторожно переложил голову Мэдисон со своего плеча на подушку, поднялся, стараясь не скрипеть пружинами матраса, сел на краю кровати и начал ждать — этому он научился, пожалуй, даже слишком хорошо за последние месяцы.

Мэдисон проснулась где-то через час. Джейден не смог бы сказать точнее — часов он все еще не видел.

— Если долго слушать, как шумит река, можно различить человеческую речь, — произнес он, обращаясь скорее в пространство перед собой, чем к ней. — Даже услышать отдельные слова, короткие фразы... Так устроен наш мозг: мы во всем пытаемся найти уже знакомые паттерны. Это и есть главная ловушка нашего подсознания — по сути, мы всегда слышим только то, что хотим.

— Что ты видишь? — спросила Мэдисон, усаживаясь рядом.

— Скалы, — ответил он, обнимая ее и придвигаясь ближе. — Мы сидим на самом краю, далеко внизу течет горная река. Облака почти касаются наших голов. Где-то в стороне грохочет камнепад...

— Ты был там?

— Конечно, — Джейден тихо рассмеялся и отстранился. — Это одно из рабочих окружений внутри УРС. Сейчас я закрою глаза, а когда открою их, все пройдет. Я снова увижу стол и стену — и никаких гор, — Мэдисон едва слышно вздохнула. — Еще одно дело, — с закрытыми глазами он не видел ее лица, но знал, что на лбу у нее опять собралась морщинка, а во взгляде появилась тревога. — Только одно последнее дело, Мэдс, и я обещаю, что завяжу.

— Я знаю, — прошептала она едва слышно. — Я верю.

_В этом окружении ему всегда хорошо думалось. Шум реки заглушал все посторонние звуки, складываясь на краю сознания в бессвязный речитатив, отделяя его от всего остального мира._

_Время здесь было тягучим, липким и густым. Казалось, в нем очень легко можно увязнуть и остаться навсегда, как муха в янтаре._

_Джейден разложил перед собой новые улики: оторванный карман убийцы с какими-то бумагами, пистолет, видеозапись их драки. Где-то среди них крылся недостающий элемент пазла, ключ к загадке личности Мастера Оригами — нужно было только найти его._

_Видеозапись он решил отложить на потом. Пусть побудет в резерве: навряд ли там будет что-то стоящее, хотя как знать..._

_Пистолет — наиболее очевидный след и в то же время наименее информативный. Разумеется, никаких отпечатков. Сорок пятый калибр, полуавтомат. Джейден пролистал технические характеристики и описание модели. Номер есть в полицейской базе, владелец — некий С. Уайт, оружие было изъято в качестве улики при ограблении. Пометки о возвращении владельцу или утилизации нет, дело еще открыто._

_Интересно. Пистолет должен был храниться в участке, причем именно в этом районе. Значит ли это, что его забрал один из копов? Возможно. Даже вероятнее всего. Кто мог подходить под психологический профиль убийцы?_

_Джейден прикрыл глаза, вызывая в памяти свои наработки по личным качествам Мастера Оригами. Умен, хладнокровен, невероятно дисциплинирован и организован — такие парни любят наблюдать за ходом расследования изнутри, исподволь направляя его в нужную сторону, контролируя каждый ход полиции._

_Или делая эти ходы самостоятельно, с хирургической точностью высчитывая процент ошибок, которые нужно допустить, чтобы никогда не попасть под подозрение._

_Нет, точно не он — импульсивный Блейк не стал бы ждать несколько дней, пока дети утонут: его деятельная натура не пережила бы столь долгого бездействия._

_Джейден отложил пистолет и взялся за разбор смятых бумаг из кармана убийцы. Чеки, оба с одной заправки. Литраж примерно соответствует той модели шевроле, которую он ищет. Живет рядом? Скорее всего. Ездить заправляться в другой район было бы странно, а эти чеки не предполагалось оставлять на месте преступления._

_Интерактивная карта устройства выдала небольшой район на три с половиной сотни жителей. Неплохо. Узнай Джейден это хотя бы на пару дней раньше, он бы счел область достаточно малой, чтобы перейти к прочесыванию улиц и методичному допросу всех, кто подходил под профиль, но сейчас времени уже не оставалось. Нужно было сужать область еще сильнее._

_И все-таки, вернемся к пистолету. Владелец, С. Уайт, жил на противоположном конце города, его можно было смело сбрасывать со счетов. Значит, пистолет взял кто-то из полиции. Действующие офицеры внутри области? Нет результатов. Патрульные, стажеры, секретари, семьи офицеров... Нет результатов. Бывшие сотрудники?.._

_Единственная загоревшаяся на карте точка заставила его судорожно выдохнуть сквозь сжатые зубы._

_Наконец-то._

_Завершив сеанс УРС, Джейден обнаружил, что по щекам текут уже не слезы от переутомления глаз, а липкая, неестественно-темная кровь._

— Именно тогда я понял, что прошел точку невозврата, — вполголоса произнес Джейден.

— И все-таки продолжил, — в голосе Мэдисон не было ничего осуждающего, но боль в глубине ее орехово-карих глаз ранила сильнее любого словесного порицания.

— Жизнь ребенка против моего рассудка, Мэдс, — он хотел было улыбнуться, чтобы подбодрить ее, но получилось как-то криво и жалко. — Если бы мне предложили этот выбор еще раз, я бы не колебался ни секунды. Ты ведь тоже наверняка рисковала, когда узнавала адрес Мастера Оригами.

— Еще как, — она опустила взгляд на руки, что-то вспоминая, некоторое время помолчала, затем решилась: — Когда взорвалась квартира Шелби... Я была там, Норм. Он запер меня в своей секретной комнате за шкафом. Я кое-как выбралась через ванную и выскочила в окно кухни практически в последний момент.

— Ты совершенно точно сумасшедшая, — прошептал Джейден, целуя морщинку между ее бровей. — Еще немного таких признаний, и я начну думать, что ту клинику ты присматривала для себя.

— Отчасти, — она неловко пожала плечами. — Меня мучили кошмары раньше. Сейчас они ушли, но временами становились настоящей проблемой.

— О чем они были?

— О, собираетесь проанализировать меня, мистер криминальный психолог? — игриво спросила Мэдисон и продолжила уже серьезно: — Всегда примерно об одном и том же: что в мой дом проникли грабители в масках, человек пять или шесть, и в конце сна, что бы я ни делала, меня обязательно убивали. Ну как, что об этом говорит дедушка Фрейд? — под конец она снова попыталась взять веселый тон, но прозвучало слишком наигранно.

— Дедушка Фрейд уже давным-давно молчит, — ответил Джейден, целуя выступающую косточку на ее плече. — А от себя я могу сказать, что тебе нужно заканчивать с авантюрами и пореже попадаться на глаза маньякам, о которых ты пишешь. Который час? — спросил он, меняя тему.

Мэдисон бросила взгляд в сторону стола. Джейден предполагал, что где-то там стоят часы, но для него этот участок комнаты все еще был закрыт низко висящим облаком.

— Половина восьмого.

— Мне пора, — он неохотно поднялся с кровати. Координация, в отличие от зрения, пока не подводила.

— Закончи с этим делом побыстрее, — попросила Мэдисон.

Уже собравшись, Джейден остановился в дверях и оглянулся. Ее тонкая фигурка на кровати подсвечивалась сзади болезненно-блеклыми лучами пасмурного рассвета, и от этого казалась еще более хрупкой. Несколько долгих секунд он смотрел на нее, запоминая, а она, словно почувствовав, не шевелилась и, казалось, даже не дышала.  
Когда он все-таки повернулся, чтобы уйти, ее образ остался в памяти четким монохромным отпечатком.

***

04/02/2012 08:10 a. m.

_Со стороны их драка, наверное, выглядела как очередная серия "Тома и Джерри": где еще можно было увидеть, как удар кувалдой останавливают плоским экраном цифрового телевизора? Однако самому Джейдену весело не было. Он уже дрался с Шелби раньше и помнил, что тот намного крупнее и тяжелее, так что шансы в рукопашной были не на его стороне. Оставалось только уклоняться от сыплющихся на него ударов и выжидать удобного момента, чтобы ударить в ответ, пока лента мусорного конвейера несла их куда-то в неизвестность._

_Тогда Джейден еще не знал, куда именно._

_Дождь в этом чертовом городе, казалось, не прекращался никогда. Узкая лента конвейера давно намокла, и ботинки скользили, но Джейден не боялся упасть с огромной высоты, на которой они боролись. Он знал, что страх придет позже, а пока был слишком занят вопросом выживания, чтобы позволить себе отвлекаться на эмоции._

_Время растянулось. За те несколько минут, что они ехали к краю, непрерывно пытаясь сбросить друг друга, Джейден успел пропустить несколько чувствительных ударов. Адреналин пока приглушал боль, но он знал, что как минимум левая рука и пара ребер были сломаны. Впрочем, если он срочно не сможет придумать способ выжить, это очень скоро перестанет иметь значение._

_Край ленты был уже совсем близко, сразу за неподвижной боковой платформой. Джейден сумел запрыгнуть на нее первым, уцепиться за перила и кое-как уклониться от очередного летящего в него куска мусора. Шелби выпрыгнул следом, уже в полете пытаясь нанести удар справа — пришлось опять уворачиваться, по счастью, успешно, — но его ботинок проскользнул по мокрой платформе, и убийца, не удержав равновесие, полетел вниз._

_Джейден осторожно выдохнул. Кровь все еще стучала в ушах, эмоции схватки пока не отпустили, но, тем не менее, еще ничего не было кончено. Конечно, он знал, что невозможно выжить, упав с такой высоты, и все же удостовериться не помешало бы. Джейден шагнул к краю, в первый раз за все это время посмотрев вниз._

_Шелби был жив. Одной рукой он успел зацепиться за край платформы и теперь висел над пропастью. Под ним, медленно вращая валами, с грохотом, который заглушал даже шум дождя, работал гигантский промышленный шредер._

_— Помоги мне! — попросил Шелби. — Пожалуйста!_

_Джейден задумался. Перед ним ни на секунду не стоял выбор, помочь или нет, но Шелби был слишком тяжелым. Одно неверное движение, и в шредер полетят они оба._

_— Держись за меня! — наконец решился он, изо всей силы сжимая здоровой правой рукой перила, а сломанную левую протянув вниз, за край. Шелби уцепился за него, подтягиваясь, и Джейден едва не потерял сознание от боли. Оглушенный, дезориентированный, он не сразу понял, что спасенный им Шелби не торопится рассыпаться в благодарностях._

_От резкого толчка Джейден полетел обратно на ленту и едва успел подставить руки, чтобы не быть задушенным толстым стальным прутом. Силы стремительно таяли, перед глазами снова забегали черные точки — верный предвестник потери сознания.  
Нет, только не сейчас! Он не мог, не имел права сдаться, когда победа была так близка. Если Шелби сможет убить его и убежать, никто..._

_Джейден захрипел, чувствуя, как что-то смещается в сломанной руке, но продолжил из последних сил отодвигать от горла прут, затем ударил локтем назад, еще и еще раз, и почувствовал, как слабеет хватка убийцы. Порадовался было, отобрав прут окончательно, но тут конвейерная лента ушла у него из-под ног._

_Джейден не видел, что происходило сзади, — там, где лента кончалась, — не понимал, где Шелби и почему он сам еще жив. Цепляясь за вставший в распорку прут, он кое-как вытянул себя обратно на платформу, подполз к краю и только тогда посмотрел вниз.  
Острые грани лезвий шредера все так же равнодушно вращались, пережевывая падающий на них мусор. Дождь уже почти смыл с них потеки крови._

_“Есть в этом какая-то вселенская справедливость, — подумал Джейден, устало откидываясь спиной на перила. — Дождевая вода, которую Шелби использовал как орудие убийства, теперь смывала последнюю память о нем самом”._

_Где-то там, далеко внизу, обнимал спасенного сына Итан Марс. Выли полицейские сирены, стучал ливень по жестяной крыше склада — уже не опасный ни для одного ребенка. Агент Джейден медленно закрыл глаза и с чувством выполненного долга наконец-то позволил себе не думать ни о чем._

Джейден дочитал последнюю строчку, машинально пролистал файл до конца и некоторое время сидел, бездумно разглядывая чистый лист текстового документа, затем взял со стола телефон и быстро набрал номер.

— Мэдс, это нельзя публиковать. Бюро не допустит, у тебя будут проблемы.

— И тебе доброе утро, Норман, — заспанным голосом ответила она. — Я знаю. Поняла еще примерно на второй главе.

Джейден промолчал. В его голове роилось слишком много вопросов, чтобы задать хоть один. Зачем тогда писала? Почему написала именно так? Что будешь делать с этим дальше?

Мэдисон первой прервала затянувшуюся паузу:

— Это твоя история, Норм. Хочешь — сохрани, может, если когда-нибудь решишь поделиться ей с кем-то, проще будет дать прочитать это, чем снова все вспоминать. Хочешь — удали. Кроме тебя ее никто не видел — и не увидит, если ты так пожелаешь.

— Как преданный сотрудник Бюро, я должен сказать: "Немедленно удали и забудь о том, что видела и слышала", — усмехнулся Джейден. — Но я больше не сотрудник Бюро, поэтому пусть хранится у тебя где-нибудь. Может быть, однажды эта история увидит свет.

— Может быть, — эхом откликнулась Мэдисон и сменила тему: — Как ты, Норм? Как тебе клиника?

— А знаешь, тут даже хорошо... — Джейден бросил взгляд в зарешеченное окно. Вид цветущей яблони в больничном дворе успокаивал. Он даже подумывал снова заняться рисованием — в старшей школе ему неплохо удавались ботанические иллюстрации карандашом. — Больше похоже на пансионат. Мне оставили телефон, разрешают пользоваться ноутбуком, не ограничивают почти ни в чем. Жаль только, что кофе не дают совсем... И еще такое странное чувство, будто мне все время чего-то не хватает. Нечем занять голову.

— Ты просто не привык отдыхать, — в голосе Мэдисон слышалась улыбка. — Придется учиться этому заново. Я приеду на выходных, проведу тебе мастер-класс.

— О, кто бы говорил, мисс-я-буквально-едва-не-сгорела-на-работе-Пейдж!

Она с удовольствием рассмеялась.

В дверь его палаты постучали; профессионально-вежливый голос медсестры напомнил об утреннем приеме лекарств.

— Уже иду, — отозвался Джейден, прикрыв микрофон.

— До встречи, — произнесла Мэдисон, давая понять, что все равно все слышала. — Не вздумай найти себе какую-нибудь работу по Интернету!

— Боюсь, из интеллектуальных профессий меня теперь возьмут только в журналисты, — отшутился он. — До встречи, Мэдс. Я буду ждать.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказала она торопливо, взволнованно, так и не привыкнув еще произносить это вслух.

— И я тебя.

Джейден нажал на кнопку завершения вызова и на секунду прикрыл глаза. Впервые за несколько лет он, казалось, мог ненадолго представить, что все будет хорошо.

Стены госпиталя на пару мгновений задрожали, растаяли в прохладном воздухе, и ему показалось, что вокруг него снова соткалась засыпанная красным марсианским песком гостиная. Маленькие полупрозрачные танки ездили по гребням барханов, палили друг в друга струйками голубоватого пламени.

Джейден зажмурился до разноцветных звездочек перед глазами и потряс головой.

“Главное — понимать, что галлюцинации не реальны, и тогда они рано или поздно пройдут”.

Когда-нибудь — обязательно.


End file.
